


Runaways

by ReiichipLikesPotatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiichipLikesPotatoes/pseuds/ReiichipLikesPotatoes
Summary: Tears rolling off moist cheeks he kissed affectionately. Scars that buried deep into both their hearts. A beaming smile that would calm his nerves. A few of everything he'd forgotten.So they decide, all the memories they've lost should be rewritten.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Lengthy Tiresome Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me Rei. This is my first ever published fan fiction! The usual fan fiction I do only gets spread around my friend groups, etc. I've written stories before, but this is my first FF on Haikyuu, so please pardon my weird writing.

It was yet just another one of Akaahi's many sleepless nights. His mind just couldn't give him the break he badly needed. A nasty, sullen aura ate up every inch of the apartment. It was brutal, the very mood of the room felt as if a thousand pounds was dropped onto his back. It felt as if hands were choking him.

Akaashi sat in the middle of his disarrayed bed, slouching with his head hanging. The comfortless chilly air seemed to suffocate him.

Looking around the gray walls of his apartment, his lungs felt heavy. He'd see silhouettes of a familiar feminine body walking around the room with a smile on her face. The lady would sit by the bed and chat with him all day, filling the darkroom with color. I love you—the largest lie she'd said to him. Probably the largest lie she'd said to another 50 men. As if the three words had no meaning, the girl juggled it around the rich. Unfortunately for Akaashi, he was one of them. Now with the girl gone, the room was just as lifeless as the empty shell who dwells in it.

Though this woman wasn't the reason behind Keiji's all-nighters. It was nightmares. Nightmares that would be too vivid and crudely realistic to stay blacked out. And too horrifying to remember.

These days it was just him in this colorless cell, wasting life away with his umpteenth cigarette pack. 

He ruffled his dark, tousled hair with a heavy sigh. Kicking his foot to the side of his bed sluggishly, he started to drag his feet across the room. Cheerlessly picking up a dark robe that was hanging on the edge of a stool in the room, he tossed it over his shoulders. A previously opened cigarette pack was also grabbed by the lifeless man, who was on his way to the veranda.

The sliding door rattled open and the night's bitter air stung him. His skin crawled as the winds pushed his short bangs to the side. He took a cig from one hand and a lighter that seemed to have made its habitat in the robe's pocket with the other. He flicked the lighter and as it clicked, a dim light shone from the darkness. Making a cup with his hand, he protected the small, warm, flame from the night's harsh winds and brought the cigarette to the orange light.

Taking a breath in and a deeper one out, misty fog mixed in with the chilly air. And after that puff, he studied Tokyo's busy yet peaceful streets. The warm honey streetlights filled the roads and the cars' headlights would mix in the bunch. He took another puff and turned his head down toward the bottom of his apartment's building. The lights to the building's entry were blaring white and a figure crouched down beside the trash cans made its shadow.

_Another hobo?_

He squinted and tried to make out the appearance of the person next to the metal cans. With the distance from the building's entrance to Akaashi's floor—the fifth—he could visualize spiky and rumpled gray hair sticking out in all directions. The figure's body was pretty healthy for a 'homeless person'. His clothes were loose, but for some reason, not all that worn down. He thought that maybe, this person just recently became displaced.

He contemplated the thought, thinking, what if it was him in that situation? What if it was him sitting next to a pile of rotting trash instead? Would he have still felt ingratitude to his riches if he was put in a more dire situation? Surely not. He shook the thought away. If with a fluffy, king-sized mattress he couldn't fall asleep, what more would a pile of stinky trash do to help him drift into the dream realm?

The nightmares he'd encounter made him feel nauseous and sick down to his stomach. They were repetitive. The scenes gave him the same feeling every single time he'd close his eyes, but he'd be too light-headed to try and remember what exactly the dream was. Lack of decent sleep made him slowly go insane. He'd have trouble doing his work suitably, his stomach would feel too sick to digest food, and oftentimes, he'd find himself forgetting certain things very easily.

The only thing that would calm him down enough for his body to relax would be music.

Pushing down the end of his cigarette to the ashtray that was sat next to the veranda's rails, he puffed out a final one and decided to head back into his less chilly apartment. Turning his speaker on, he connects it to his laptop and played the said track that calms his nerves 'till he slowly drifted back to sleep.

"It's cold tonight, I hope that _hobo's_ fine." The very thought he had before sinking into a deep sleep.

-

_(Next chapter preview)_

_"Don't you know," the man's voice cracked as his head rested on Akaashi's chest, "how hard it was for me?"_


	2. Comfort In Him

"Dissociative amnesia." The words ringed in his head and made his world spin. Akaashi felt his parents' grip tighten on his shoulder. A worried mother's weeps and this foggy vision of a white-coated man in front of him made him feel nauseous.

"Excuse me?" A voice from behind him tapped his stiff body.

Snapping back to reality, he jolted in surprise. Glancing over his shoulder, a formally dressed woman stood.

"You're in the way..." she muttered and scratched the back of her neck.

Akaashi looked back to his front—he was facing the door. 

"Oh—" He moved away hurriedly, "sorry." The glass sliding doors which were blocked by Akaashi clicked open as the woman nodded, and went on her way.

"That's him. It always seems like he's in a trance." The whispers of the people behind the desk pierced through his back.

 _In a trance, huh?_ Akaashi sighed at himself.

He couldn't avoid it. His mind would wander wherever it wanted in the most unusual times. He'd go back and forth from places to places, forgetting what he'd be there for.

He pushed the glass doors open and felt the cold morning wind greet. Shivers ran down his spine as he breathed under his muffler. 

He told himself, "it's cold." As if it wasn't obvious enough. Though he knew, last night was colder. Even from the inside of his apartment, the chilly air of Tokyo surrounded him.

He took a step out and started trodding down the building's steps. His hands tucked tightly into his coat's pockets. He looked up at the sky, still in a 'trance.' 

He wasn't looking at the sky to take in its beauty. No, the sky was covered in clouds; you can hardly see its usual blue tint.

Why was he outside? He was all dressed up for what? Asking himself the questions again and again 'till the sounds of tin cans clanging together brought him back to his senses. He turned to the direction of the clinking noise—and there he saw a crouched man.

Spiky, grey hair that stuck out in all sorts of places, a baggy parka and a sizable body build—the familiar appearance made him recollect, it's that _hobo_.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Akaashi tried approaching the man with little to no concern. He was just—let's say—rather _curious_.

The figure twisted its head in Akaashi's direction like an animal who sensed someone's presence. It made Akaashi jump slightly. 

"Um..."

"Keiji?"

Akaashi's hairs stood on end, shivers running down his spine. _Does he know my name? Why? How?_

"I don't think I—"

"Keiji!" 

The gruff and flinty-looking man hopped up from his crouched stance and approached Akaashi. "Didn't think I'd find you here! Oh gosh—this is awesome. So awesome."

Akaashi stood in his place, blundering, letting the man grab his arms and bop around.

"Oh, man," the stranger howled, " I've missed you so much. Why did you leave like that? And without telling me anything, too." He pulled Akaashi in, cradling him in his arms.

"I'm sorry, wait—" 

"Don't you know," the man's voice cracked as his head rested on Akaashi's chest, "how hard it was for me?" 

It was strange. Akaashi knew nothing about this stranger, but somehow, this embrace felt familiar. As if this man's scent was a remedy for his headaches.

 _He smells_ _like the sun's warmth._

But Akaashi knows all too well, though it felt right, it wasn't. He gripped onto the arms that grasped onto him tight and groaned, "sir—"

He musters his strength and grips harder, trying his hardest to push him away. "Sir—!" He says the second time.

The stranger just doesn't budge.

"Sir!" He exclaims, the man flinched. They stepped away from each other, the stranger with a shocked demeanor.

Akaashi sighed again, a deeper one this time. Patting down his trench coat, a thought slipped into his head. He knows he should have felt molested, but in one way or another, he didn't mind it. 

"I'm sorry but," he arched his brows and tousled with his hair, "I don't know who you are." 

His eyes were locked on the pavement beneath their feet. Though once he raised his head and his eyes met the stranger's, muddle crept into his lungs.

The thick dirty gray eyebrows that bowed downward, and the glimmering yellow—more of gold—hues that peeked through half-lidded eyes. They gleamed as if trying to hold back the tears that dared to escape.

The silence was uncomfortable. One moment he was all over Akaashi and the next, he was trying to keep his emotions from pouring out.

The dark-haired man was baffled. How should he react to the child-like man in front of him? 

_He's easy to read._

"I'm puzzled by how you know my name. You even called me by my first."

"Wait, you must be pranking me." He bent down and rested a hand on his hip. His other was stretched out in front of Akaashi being swung from left to right. 

"We've got a lot of stuff to catch up on so why don't we—"

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else." 

"No, you're Akaashi. My Akaashi. The Keiji with pretty eyes." His face lit up with a grin.

"I don't think you're aware of how eerie this encounter is. I have no idea who exactly you are, yet you know my full name and showed up in front of where I live." He stepped farther away. "Your behavior's giving me an itch." He lied through his teeth. Akaashi knew that being in this stranger's arms wasn't at all bitter. But he couldn't trust his questionable feelings.

A moment of silence filled the air 'till Akaashi continued, "I suggest you leave before I call the cops. This can fall under stalking." A hand slid into his pocket, and out came a phone.

The beat-up man stood in silence, speechless.

Akaashi tilted his head to the side, still disconcerted. 

The stranger's head hung low, and Akaashi's peeking in all directions, distracting himself. 

The lull of the atmosphere could've gone on forever, but it wasn't till a deafening rumble echoed through the heavens. 

Both their bodies flinch, yet they stood in place before droplets dripped unto them. Akaashi puts his hand out, checking if it really was drizzling or was it just one of the building's residents watering the plants. 

With a glance up to the sky and a few beads of liquid tapping on his face, he confirms it and swiftly places a hand on his head. The man he faced did the same.

"Just get out of here," Akaashi turned away and rushed to the building, completely aware of his grim and bitter tone.

-

A beep resounded through the halls and a door clicked open. It swung and Akaashi's steps entered.

His first thought was to take a shower, and so he did.

He stepped out of the steaming bathroom. With the upper half of his body exposed and his lower half clothed by a towel, he walked toward the veranda. The sky started pouring down, harder than it did earlier. The continuous droplets rattled down onto the roof of the building, and he could hear.

He slid the glass door open and walked to the exposed area. Lighting another cigarette, he leaned on the rails as the rain pittered and pattered on the roof above him. 

Staring back down to the position he was previously in, he'd thought the 'hobo' would have left already. 

But there he was, crouching in the same spot he was the night before. Barely sheltering himself from the rain. 

He sighs deeply, frustrated and bewildered, and turns to get himself dressed.

Once he was, he took a dry towel from his drawer and trudged to get the umbrella sitting in the corner of the room.

The door once again clicked open and snapped shut.

-  
_(next chapter preview)_  
_"Come inside."_


	3. Who are you?

Downpours grew harder, echoing through every corner of the room that was filled by silence, despite having two grown men sit opposite each other. 

"Why?" Akaashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

They were sitting on two wooden chairs in the doorway, as ordered by Akaashi. Both soaking wet—one more so than the other. 

Without a reply from the stranger, he asked again. "Why didn't you leave yet..?" Groaning, he buried his face into his palms. Questions that bombarded his mind pierced through his temples.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Just who the hell are you?" His tone grew sinister.

A moment of silence passed as the soaking stranger fiddled in his seat. Akaashi bowed from his position, prepping himself to stand up, but was abrupted by a voice.

"I—" 

He turned to the hum. 

"I have nowhere else to stay." 

"That much is obvious. But you had no reason to stay near this building in particular. Our landlord dislikes it when anyone other than residents and their relatives wander around here."

In front of him sat the man, clearly clenching his fists.

"...The only one.." He mumbled.

"What?"

"You're... the only one I have left..." 

Both appalled from the statement; silence once again engulfed the room. 

Akaashi was both confused and curious. Just who was this man, and why did he treasure him more than he did himself?

Grumbling, he reached for a towel that rested atop a small table next to them. Tossing it over the stranger's head, he stood up and sighed, "after me."

-

The bed never felt this soft before—he thought as his body sank in unkempt sheets. His half-dry hair fluffed around his head. The sound of the rain outside and the shower's pittering soothed his mind. Something about being in someone else's presence while he rested filled his heart with ease. 

His body continued to sink in the sheets 'till his mind wandered away to dream.

With a click and a rattling sound, steam exited the room. Out came a man, half-naked, with his previously standing gray locks now dripping wet. 

He walked over to the defenseless man whose body laid on the soft mattress. His face was free from tension—teeth peeking through the gaps his plump lips offered. Eyelashes fluttered; his rosy cheeks shone under the dim light. 

He raised his hand and lightly tapped on the resting man's cheeks. Caressing and brushing his dark bangs to the side, he knelt beside the bed.

Adoring the quiet figure, he whispered with a soft grin, "I've missed you." 

-

Akaashi woke up feeling a little strange from usual. His body wasn't aching; it wasn't as if boulders were clogging his lungs. He ruffled in the disarrayed sheets, stretching his limbs outward 'till he was able to nudge his body forward.

He yawned and glanced out the window. The sky was still dreary, but the rain weakened. It made to be peaceful white noise. 

The loopy man peeked at the corner of his eye, and there he was reminded. The strange encounter that occurred and what had made him end up in this situation.

Kicking his feet off the bed, he slowly walked toward the sleeping figure on the sofa seat. He examined the man's now clean face. Previously, dirt and muck smeared all over his cheeks, but now, his complexion showed. Bags that represented sleepless nights and pale lips signifying a twisted diet. His skin strangely resembled Akaashi's. 

" _Bokuto._ " His lips muttered. 

Gawking at the resting face in front of him, Akaashi jolted and covered his mouth with a hand. 

_Bokuto? Who?_ A cold sweat ran down his temples to his cheeks. A name that fell out of his mouth so loosely. A name that he'd never encountered but again, felt familiar. 

He sighed deeply and placed his thumb and middle finger on both temples, rubbing them. 

"Goddamnit..." He snarled and acknowledged his deteriorating sanity. 

Looking up, he took another glance at the stranger as questions further pestered his mind.

 _Who are you? Where did you come from? Why do you know my name? How did you get my address? Did I do something wrong for you to hunt me down like this?_  
And most importantly.

_Why am I comforted by your presence?_


End file.
